harry and Percy are demigods
by harry evans potter
Summary: Harry , Anna black , and percy go on adventures, percy Jackson/harry potter/suite life/ wizards of waverly place cross/Disney desendants
1. Chapter 1

Anna POV

I am Anna Black and my brother is Orion Black. Harry Potter has been here for summer I have been doing a lot. He is a son of Hades and we are children of Artemis. I have been here for a long time with my twin. We know about our father. Lily helped break him out to protect him. Sirius Black is our father. We have hidden in our Cabin in secret doors. Our father and his wife were not married at the time so our mother and him were together. I am staying out of the way. Our mother didn't break her oath. She used her brain to make us. The hunters are kind of hard to get along with. They know of our origins. Well Zoe does know about it. Our father got broken out and we see him. The one thing is that we have been thinking of life outside here. Harry stays here a lot. Lily takes him home and just makes sure he is safe. We live with a relative named Cygnus black here. His wife is very mean and tries to make everything worse for us. Our grandmother doesn't know were alive.

Emily POV

I have been thinking of how others go to Hogwarts. I remember that my father Orion black left me at the camp when little. My stepmother is lady black. I was actually left at an Orphanage. Chiron got me. My mother is Demeter. I was born a few days after Sirius. He is in hiding. I know that we had fun back in Hogwarts.

Harry POV

I'm looking at others around me. The others are looking for stuff to do.

Zack POV

I'm a demigod and so is my brother. Were still waiting waiting for our wizards friends Alex, Max, and Justin Russo. We are going to hang out before we have to go to camp. I have been doing a lot and the others been seeing how they can do things. London is coming to camp. Hera is her mother. I see Moseby on a date and Aphrodite is his date. Apparently Alex ,Justin, and Max and their mom Theresa a wizard is coming to camp while Their dad does business in Wizarding world. Harry POV

I have been keeping the in line.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry POV

I have been going to see Chiron. I train with friends. I have met Justin , Alex, and Max Russo. A Chimera is out in the borders. I have been watching it. I go see Chiron and Heroes take care of it. Enchidna is sending her brood to take care of us. I have kept quiet about being a child of Hades. I have my mothers eyes. Lily Potter. James Potter my stepfather is only staying here with us for us to be safe. I have glamour's on to look like his kid. I have siblings. Father has me stay at camp now and sees that I don't go talk to others. I keep going to do stuff and train for my classes at camp. The campers are looking at me in surprise. Father is having Hecate teach me magic. I go to the underworld and keep seeing everyone happy. I want siblings from dad's side. I see father and keep being his son quiet. A son of Poseidon has come to camp. Piper Mclean and Leo Valdez are my friends and Hagrid is my friend from Hogwarts. The hydra is going for people to eat. Kronos is growing strength in the pit. Lord Hades is getting inpatient as my go to see father now.

Piper POV

I was always thinking about something. The Romans we are meeting. The monsters haven't gotten in. The master bolt is missing. That son of Poseidon is becoming good with a sword. He has a sister Named Ava and they are from the same mother. I stay in Hermes cabin and find how we can defeat others. The children of Poseidon are training with the rest of the cabin. The Romans greet us. Octavian is a very nasty roman. He is trying to get them to go to war with us. I have been busy learning what to do and I know my mother is Aphrodite. Hepheateaus for Leo. I meet Jason Grace and think of Beryl Grace who comes meet him her. This is his mother. Thaila Grace is a hero here. I wonder if they are related. I sit under the tree and think of how Thaila sacrificed her self. I remember Grover telling me the story. Zeus fell for some famous lady with a 80's hair do. I see Jason come over here. " Hey do you know where a Thaila Grace is." said Jason." Your kind of looking at Thaila. She is the tree here. She was chased by monsters here and tired of being chased, she sacrificed her self for her friends and satyr friend." I said. Jason had tears in his eyes. She just learned what happened to Thaila.

I was looking at a book so he could do what he wanted.

Jason POV

My sister is dead. I have only the tree to remember her by. I was wondering what happened. They got something they aren't telling us. My father had us two and now I found my sibling as a tree. The tree was warm still inside. The children of Poseidon were claimed apparently. I wanted to see my sister again and hug her. I watch as they talk. Chiron called me and the Son of Poseidon and satyr friend Grover and the Girl named Annabeth are going on a quest. My father wants me to go to. One of those wizards , his name is Justin is coming on this quest. We go in the vechile and I was shocked that father's master bolt is missing. I was going through the plan and found myself worried for the others.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy POV

I was wondering what to do. How are we going get the master bolt. My father said he lost his trident but said he used mist to make a fake one. My mom is at camp so she can be safe. Harry was sent to be with his father. I have become friends with him. His mom is doing well in her marriage. I think of Gabe having no one there. I'm happy that we are away from him. The others were looking at our surroundings. The storms are going crazy. Dad thinks that Zeus took the trident. I was looking for it. The master bolt had to be well hidden. Dad was trying to keep the ocean calm and keep the trident being stolen a secret. Dad is sending letters to me to keep Zeus from tracking him. I meet Hermes and give my letter to him and take the one from dad. Grover stands guard outside. I have been keeping the letters to remind myself what to do. Dad says he doesn't want Athena and anyone else knowing. I search for the Bolt and trident and find nothing in the areas we check. We take the bus and find that nothing is here. I keep searching around.

The others are finding nothing like me.

Annabeth POV

I have been looking for the master bolt. I also got a letter from someone that is asking for help. They have a missing symbol of power. Percy is looking for the bolt and something else. I see he is getting letters like me. This person told me not to tell anyone at all. I learned that the helm is missing and promised Harry I would help look. I look around and try to find the symbols of power. The skies are looking more gray every day. I see the oceans get out of control from time to time. I try to help the person in the letter. They said I would have a partner helping me now. I wait for the person and I'm surprised its Percy. I find out the trident is missing to. I look all over and find nothing. I see the Manticore and find his name is doctor Thorn. There a lot of these types of monsters. They must be looking for something. I find a clue to where the symbols of power are. We got the symbols of Power.

The months went by with seeing the romans.

Jason POV

I learned from Percy that Luke was a traitor. I see people gathering around Thaila's tree. My sister was dying again. I stayed in the Zeus cabin. I watched as Lady Persephone and Mr. D. had people help try to make her better. My mother was visiting here to see me. Piper looked sad about it as well. Mom came by to see me. I invited her in. Mom was looking at me. " Jason dear how are you." Mom asked. " I'm fine mom." I said. I was crying and breaking on the inside." Dear why are you crying, is it about that tree. I'm sure they can grow another one just like it." Mom said. " Mom Thaila is in that tree. She died to protect her friends and Dad saved her by turning her into that tree." I said. Mom all of a sudden ran for the tree. I watched as she cried and sobbed. She said Thaila and her fought but she said she still loves Thaila. Mom wouldn't let go of the tree. I went and hugged mom.

Beryl POV

My baby girl is dying as tree. She was gone and never returned for this reason. I can't lose her again. I am staying at the camp and watching them take care of her. I was losing her again. I love her despite us fighting each other. I went and made coffee. She is slowly getting better. I have to get her back.


	4. Chapter 4

Leo POV

I see the tree dying. Lady Persephone is having Chiron stay and Argus. Tantlus is co camp activities director. I have been doing stuff. The others are going around and see that things are bad now here. I went to the forge to help my half siblings who is trying do many things at once. I remember that Mom is coming to get me at the end of the summer. Mom talks about dad to me. I have been doing my best to keep fire using a secret. I promised my mom I would only use it when I meet my dad. Mom said that I was to keep safe. Thaila's tree is dying. I don't think about that. My Mom has not talked to her family in years. I was getting the others spirits up. The forge was very hard not to like. Beckendorf was trying to keep everyone busy. I have to keep in school so I make Mom proud. Mom worked at the workshop here to support us. My other family members don't talk anymore , I didn't care if they did. I went to find something to do. I started to make a shield. Harry was keeping us informed about what his father and him did as a family. I wondered what to do and went to mold the shield into something. I always went to Bunker 9 and thought of how to build things.

I went to make others things for the Hermes cabin.

Piper POV

I was trying to figure out what to do. Hermes cabin wasn't as full as it use to be. Luke said that he also had to recruit others for Kronos. Drew Tanka is irrriating. She thinks that I should be preittier. I gave her make over while she wasn't looking. Silena may be a spy but I turned her back to our side. I have been thinking of what to tell her to tell Kronos. Kronos doesn't have to stay here and be with Tantlus. I have been thinking of Jason Grace. I don't know why. I see Drew found out what she looked like. Mom was behind her but then made her look like a nurse. Mom went back to Olympus. I was keeping busy helping Luke and others what to do. Kronos was keeping everyone miserable. Tantlus I found out worked for Kronos. I kept my mouth shut. Silena was telling Kronos many things that I told her to say. Annabeth told me she felt betrayed by old friends. I don't blame her. The others around here were suffering under Tantlus. Harry and Lady Persephone kept him in check. I went to look at the other prisoners that Kronos was getting. I went to get the information for Chiron wanted from Tantlus. I copied the ones from Kronos to.

I knew that Mr. D. was trying to deal with Tantlus. Lady Persephone didn't talk to him unless she had to. I was keeping the others busy.

Silena POV

I was trying to get the others happy. Drew was always trying to control people. I kept giving Kronos false information. Tantlus was keeping Kronos busy. I had the cabin members we can trust there. Tantlus didn't know his assistant is Piper. Lord Ares was here now training the sword fighters and others in their weapons. I had to keep Piper getting us his mail that Luke wrote for Kronos. I was looking at the scythe charm. We had those to tell others on the ship what happened. I hid mines in my chest. I was getting the others news.


	5. Chapter 5

Silena POV

I have been keeping the others busy. I was keeping everyone cheerful in our cabin. The others are seeing the most wonderful things. I think of everyone. The ship I go to visit. Luke was trying to keep everyone under control. The Romans are doing games around camp half blood. I have been looking at the tree. We are all doomed if the tree died. The others are trying to do many things.

Harry POV

I have been doing a lot around camp. The others are doing many things to save the tree. We were sent to dining area. Where the fairy tales that are real are ,we are with them. The boy named Ben is there. I see the Russo's are here , Zack and Cody are. They are reading the book of where they banished the Villains. They had learned that Maleficent is in control of the island. The evil queen and her daughter were banished to another side of the island. The royals looked sick at what the island offered the others. Snow White finding out about a half sister. Oh how the others here are re thinking about banishing the Villains. I was keeping my mouth quiet about it. The others had went to get the fleece. Zack had been tricking one of the other demigods. The king was green , must be sick. He just found out what they had been reduced to. Maleficent had all under her control. I looked through the mirror to watch them. Ben didn't look that well at all. They were now sending for the others to look at what happened on the island. The others had fairy godmother make a portal for the isle of the lost and their home.

I watched as everyone saw a portal go to camp half blood. We all entered and they looked happy. Villains and their kids and grandkids came through.

Mal POV

I was at the good home of princes and princesses. I saw that everyone looked at us. I was seeing that they had read of our childhood and recent events. Anthony Tremaine son of one lady Tremaine's daughters. I think Anastaia is his mother. She is sending him to live with Cinderella and Prince charming. I see he has a step-cousin named Chad Charming. Chad has him dressed in nobility clothes. Anthony is going to Dragon Hall still, but he lives with dear step-aunt Cinderella. His mom is in charge of his education. Lady Tremaine is muttering under her breath. The good people of that place come and see how we live. Mom keeps yelling at her subjects. It seems Snow white's father is still alive. I have been keeping to my self around the Isle of the Lost. Well I do talk to Jay and Carlos and Evie. I am going to see that I don't to those _nice_ people. I mean how can they stand it. I have been looking at their school teachers. Oh how horriable they are. King Beast is here and is looking around.

I have been keeping to my steeling and so has Jay. Jafar is still doing his business. I spray paint those king Beast posters. I put my mothers picture and put be evil. The other _good_ people are staring. They don't have to live here. Anthony comes to hang out with us. Mom approves of Lady Tremaine.

Jay POV

I wonder why these good people are looking. I spray paint over king Beast's picture. Mal is doing the same. Maleficent is in control of the island. The good kids are shocked and so are their parents. I was looking at the coffee we had. I secretly also did my own business. I also had a gold making business. The others didn't know. The genetically made trolls and goblins I made did the mining on this Island. I also had tunnels that led to _that place_. They went beyond even and I had all the money. Dad said that the one who makes the money is the boss of us both. Except when Mom comes and tells him what to do. Jasime is my mother's name. To dad she is more pretty than the princess. The sultan had his wife back.


	6. Chapter 6

Jay POV

MY mother is good and nice person to us, but to others she is the cruelest and meanest person alive. I have to admit dad has taste. This girl named Alex is helping me with stealing things. She has also been stealing from the outside world. I have kept her identy a secret. She even has a secret code name. The other people don't know what is happening. This stuff from outside is selling. I have been keeping her on the down low. Mom is letting Anthony come over and visit. Dear aunty is trying to keep him safe for his mother. His dear step-cousin is trying to get dates with everyone her. Dear Aunty Cinderella is coming with them. Uncle Prince charming is coming also. I see him at school. I see him still stealing stuff but he does it when people aren't looking. His Mom is still in charge of him. She is staying with him at dear Aunties house.

Evie POV

I see that the others are doing stuff. I see the Prince Ben close by his parents. I have been looking for the most pretty things on the island. My gem mines are the most powerful on the island. I have emeralds and send the goblins to get the gems and beautiful metals. I have been learning many things. My mother is doing the magic mirror voice again. My father is somewhere on the other side. A man is coming to our house. A woman is with him. Snow white my mother's enemy. This is where we live and they have come. Maleficent banished us to a cave castle. My mother never tells me anything about my father. The man has black hair and looks like me. This is my father. Cinderella is taking her father with her around every where. I have to find a prince that my mother will approve of. My father is taking us some where. Anthony is here. I have been looking after what he is doing while here. Harry is visiting many places. I always am watching the two television channels. Carlos is stuck here with us on the island. I think of what is happening.

I was always thinking of the others and we are doing good. Dragon hall is becoming more of a wonderful evil place for me.

Mal POV

I have been trying to find my mothers scepter with powers for a long time. The royalty from that nice people area is just visiting. I'm glad that none of us are allowed to go there. Anthony is spending more time here now. His mom is always working to keep them safe. I have been thinking of what to do around here. I keep going and stealing from others around here. Jay has gotten help. I have him get me the girls number. Chad Charming just tries to keep getting girls around here to fall for him. I away from him, he is gross. I have gotten into the black fortress. I went with Evie , Jay, and Carlos. We got the scepter. I put a cloth around it. I went and bought an apartment. I put the dragon's eye by my mother's room with a note. I told her what the others and I did. I didn't want to disappoint her anymore. The others moved in with me.

Carlos POV

I am done being loved second. I'm starting to work for Urusla the sea witch. I have been doing my best to keep the others safe. We keep work for the Sea with. My mother has come by and sees me. We are all working and our parents come and grab us. My mother is putting me in an actual room.


	7. Chapter 7

Carlos POV

I am going to school. Some people from Auradon are coming to be at our school. They are going to be happy at here. Audrey is going to classes here and the other place. Chad, Ben, and many others are going. I was keeping the others in line. I was seeing my other class mates and the good kids are studying. Ben is looking around the school. I see he is looking at Mal and wonders why everyone is afraid of her. He comes over to me. " Do you know why everyone is afraid of Mal." he asked. I thought it would be obvious even for the good kids. " Maleficent runs the island. You do not want to cross her. The evil queen and Evie were banished to the other side of the island for not inviting her to Evie's birthday party." I said. I was walking away now. The dragon eye was back with Maleficent. I see that the good kids are walking around the isle of the lost. Ben was looking at me with narrowed eyes. I was looking at my house and went in.

Ben POV

I was looking at Maleficent's castle and didn't know what to do. She was the ruler of the island. I know I'm suppose to take the throne soon, but what about Mal. Did she have to be her mother's heir. " ALL OF YOU GET OUT OF MY SIGHT. I WANT YOU TO GET BACK TO WORK." Maleficent said. Mal was outside her bedroom window looking at this island. I wonder if the villains kids will ever get off. I go to the café around here. They serve rotten food. I felt like I was going be sick. Audrey is never going by Maleficent when she walks the island. Mal is here and sits at a table. She is eating the food and drinking the coffee. I was thinking about what to do. The villains refused to let their kids off the island. I went to the library and all the books were about what we learned. I thought of who was going be the one to go to visit on the island. Mal is the only one to be feared by other villains kids.

Harry POV

I was looking at the isle of the lost. I went to Maleficent's old castle. Mal joined me on the journey. Maleficent was running an island now. She probably was in her new home. Mal seemed to be looking for what to do. I was keeping my self preoccupied.

Beryl POV

I was keeping my self calm and looking at the other people and seeing how they were doing. I was watching the tree and seeing how they were doing. I was keeping myself safe and happy.

Mal POV when (corantion happened)

I had defeated my mother with my friends. The fairy godmother looks at me and reads something. " The reigning monarch of the isle of lost." She said by reading the crown on my head. Ben was king now. I got my mother's dragon eye. Everyone was looking at me with shock in their eyes. " All hail the new queen of the isle of the lost." My grandmother lady Persephone.," Mal darling you look beautiful. Since you defeated your mother the queen, you are officaly the reigning monarch of the isle of the lost." I was looking at her. " You are to take the crown as your mother's heir. Do you Maleficent Bertha take the crown of the isle of the lost." said Grandma. " Yes I do." I said. " Do you promise to keep the villains inline and make the laws. Also know that I am proud of you, you may have defeated my daughter but I'm proud." said Grandma Persephone.," Do you promise to make everyone a chance at learning their own evil potenal." " Yes I do." I said. " Then all hail Maleficent Bertha the official reigning monarch of isle of the lost." said Grandma Persephone. ," The crown and dragon's eye is yours and Bargian Castle as your palace."

I was wearing the black crown with green emeralds that glowed. It said I was queen. I was walking toward ben and saw he was shocked and pale like everyone except my other Friends.


	8. Chapter 8

Mal POV same happened except mal becoming queen.

I went to sit back as Ben's girlfriend. My friends sat by me. I was the queen of isle of the lost. Everyone was pale and shocked that my mother was queen before I now became it. Ben was to sit on the throne to make it all official. " Well Mal darling what is your first official decree." asked Grandma Persephone. " The evil queen and Evie are no longer banished to the out skirts of the isle of the lost. They are pardoned and I am making her the official dress designer." I said. I was watching everything going on. Ben was going to his throne but then he came over and got me. Their was my mothers throne and it had just appeared. He smirked and sat in his throne. I sat down on my new throne. I was going over what the students at Dragon hall would learn. We rose and went back to the Carraige. The dragon eye works again thanks to fairy godmother.

Ben POV

I was happy to find out someone ruled the isle of the Lost. Mal could help with the plan. I want to give villains kids a chance at a normal life. Everyone was going to the isle of the lost. Maleficent was still the lizard she had turned into. I smiled when Mal said the Fairy Godmother said she could learn love. Maleficent might even have a chance. It turned out Gaston had two boys named after him. Mal went to Bargain Castle. She was watching the citizens of the Isle of the Lost. The boar headed guys are Maleficent's minions. Mal addressed the Villains and their children. Everyone was happy at her being Queen. Maleficent's bird was put in a cage. Mal was sitting thinking about how to lead the villains. She had her Mother on her shoulder. She still had the dress. She sat at her mother's balcony. She went to the office and filled out paper work. I saw their school with the villain teachers and the kids." Hello Students this is your new queen Mal and we are going make life around the island better, We are going start trading with Auradon and start getting better. We have been cut off from them for to long." said Mal. That was paper work with other papers that Mal had filled out.

The other students of Auradon prep were surprised at the isle of the lost.

Percy POV

I am happy that the Villains and Heroes can tolerate each other. I have been getting ready for Cyclops to be near by. Clarisse took Annabeth, Tyson , and me with her to get the golden fleece. Thaila's mom is getting drunk again because she is losing Thaila again. I'm going ask Clarisse what to do. She has already had me look at the island. Luke is doing everything to stop us. I was trying to keep everything stable. We got the golden fleece and bring it back. Thaila's tree is getting better. Then a girl shows up at the tree." Who are you." I asked. " Thaila ," she said," daughter of Zeus." I was shocked. Beryl and Jason Grace were happy. Jason hugged his sister. Beryl was hugging her daughter. I was seeing them all together. Thaila is staying in Zeus's cabin. Luke is good at being a spy for the camp. I was getting ready for a quest from Lady Persephone. I was to get her daughters and one of there kids. Maria di Angelo and Marie laversue. Hazel her daughter was coming to. They were at the big house now. I have been training this summer. The school year was going well.

I was keeping everyone safe.


	9. Chapter 9

Percy POV

I was keeping the di Angelo kids safe that were at my school. Grover had showed up at my school. I talked to Maria as she is teaching here now. She says they look like she has seen them some where. Bianca is keeping Nico near by. The school is becoming excited about a dance coming up. Grover doesn't know I'm here because one teacher really masks my smell. My mom figured it would work. It seems the Di Angelo kids smell is masked as well. I'm part of the planning group. The monsters haven't come here yet. Uncle Hades is here as well. Our vice principal is a manticore named Dr. thorn. Dr. Thorn is not going near them. Mr. Blake is the teacher masking my scent. An old friend of Mom's. She says that they go way back as friends. I was getting tutored by class mates that were good in the subject.

Sally POV

I was keeping Percy safe enough at his new school. I knew that a dance was coming up. I finally had enough money to pay for Percy and Ava to go to this school. Their scents are masked even to a satyr. The dance will be coming up. The teachers are keeping students busy. I have been helping prepare for the dance. The students are making posters. Percy is bringing over friends. He knows Grover is probably busy with the other kids he is watching. They follow Maria every where. They say she is their mother. She just remembered they are her kids. I have been inviting her over for tea. John Blake my old friend is helping them. I'm coming with the kids to the dance as a shaperone. The kids and their friends don't mind. John is here to. It seems that other demigods are here to take the di Angelo kids to camp. Maria is back at camp. Hades had them taken by the others by teleporting. Thaila , Annabeth, Luke, and Grover were looking for something else now. I knew that I had to keep My kids close. We went home when it was done.

Evie POV

I was looking at the kids coming from Auradon here. Chad Charming wasn't allowed to come and Mr. Delay now had to be nice to me around the island and in Auradon. Mal was doing everything she could to make here a better place. My mother approved me dating Doug. Snow white a long time ago had made them royalty. Dragon hall and Auradon Prep were where I went to school. My mother didn't like what what prince Chad had used me for. Mal was allowing chad to come but he had to work as my mother's make up test person. We got brand new make up on the island now. I was apparently still the only royalty along with Mal with having status here. Maleficent had that law made along time ago. I was keeping my make up on. Doug hung out with me. Chad tried to get me to date him. The other princesses are trying to be my friend that aren't. My father takes my Mom and me to hang out. Father was buying gifts for mother. Mom was enjoying it. Percy and Harry visited. I was looking at the others that were getting use to the isle of the lost. Chad was looking at me for help. Mother said never to interrupt her when testing make up.

The only thing I can do is watch her. The other people are looking at the stores now. Jafar is able to sell stuff to the people.


	10. Chapter 10

Jay POV

I was getting ready for the exploring I do. The others were looking at me and what I usually do. I went to visit Mal. Mal is going in between Auradon and the Isle of the Lost. I was keeping the new stuff I got for home. I was doing some shopping at the market. Bargin castle is becoming more clean. I have been going to Auradon prep. Mal is telling me about all the papers she has to sign. Ben is doing a lot for Auradon. We have been going to school and doing our jobs. Mal is looking out the balcony. She is thinking about everyone doing their jobs in the island. The isle of the lost is becoming more modern. The school is looking at Mal and thinking about what to do now that she is trying to get villains kids to do more activities. I keep doing a lot over my home. Mal officialy made me prince of thieves. I'm royalty now. I have been happy for the past few days.

Mal POV

I am keeping everyone safe. The papers and meetings are taking a lot of my time. I'm trying to keep my friends and Boyfriend around. Ben and me are going on dates. I have been trying a few spells. My mom's dragon eye is working. The villains are demanding more of me. We now are trading with Auradon. Chad Charming is working for the evil queen on the island. Evie, Jay, and me are the only royalty on the isle of the lost. Chad has to do his own homework now. Chad is now taking self vanties at Dragon Hall. The others in that class are trying to catch up to Evie. The magic mirrior is now illegal to steal. A spell is put on it. Chad can't cheat in this class. I am going to a meeting with Jay , Evie, and Carlos. Ben is here and we go after my meeting on a date. I am back in Auradon. The day is fun and we are doing games and hanging out. We are doing a lot of things here. I use magic to make the chocolate fresh. Being queen of the isle of the lost is hard. I'm making things better for everyone. I now stay in Ben's castle so I can think. I go to Bargin castle to do paper work. I'm starting to bring it to Ben's castle.

Chad POV

I'm thinking of Evie and can't stop. The rest of school seems not cool with out her. Carlos is Dating Jane, Audrey is dating Jay. Fairy Godmother said I would fall in love with a princess in exile. Doug found out that were supposed to find our own destinies. Evie is dating Doug. She goes to show me who is my true love. She is helping me with homework. Doug is taking self vanties. I'm dating one of the Step-granddaughters. She is very pretty. Fairy godmother is saying that Evie is starting to help me. She will always be my princess but never know. I'm going plan my date with my girlfriend. Anna is her name. Evie hangs out with me. We are in love but don't want to break the other people we are in love with. So we share our love life with them. We just write love letters. We are comitted to our relationships. We give air kisses. Anna is my main focus. I am trying to find time for our dates.

Mal POV

I am sending my friends to find out what the islanders want.


End file.
